Halloween Special Hallo Night!
by Twister91
Summary: This is a Hallo special! brought to you by me! Cait!...AKA Twister....ok! It's hallo and it's time to see what the team sometimes do on hallo and how i get picked on! sniff ok! R&R! ENJOY!


A/N: Ok! I do not own Tyr, Seamus, Dylan, Zaki, Baki, Ichigo, Otogi, Ryou (damn!) or the Hyperforce! I do own my muses that you should know...ENJOY THIS HALLO SPECIAL! Muhahahhahahaha! (sees everyone looking at me and I run)

Hallo Night!

It was 9 in the morning, and all the kids were wide awake, for it was none other than October the 31st! And that means only one things...HALLOWEEN! Zakuro, Bakura, Malachite, Eclipse, Solar, Lunar, Tyr, Seamus and Dylan were all in the main room, talking,

"I can't wait!" Solar said, trying hard to stop jumping up and down, and failing

"I know!" Lunar added, she was already jumping around, Eclipse giggled

"Yeah!" she replied, grabbing hold of Lunar, stopping her dangerous jumping about.

"So what are ya dressing up as?" Malachite asked

"Well..." Eclipse started, she looked at Mal and grinned, he smirked

"I think I know what ya getting at sis," Malachite replied,

"Huh?" Solar and Lunar asked

"Don't ask," Eclipse told them, they ran out the room and headed for Malachite's lab.

"Um...ok," Tyr said,

"So what about you guys?" Lunar asked the triplets

"Well..." Dylan started

"Um..." Seamus added, Tyr said nothing but thought instead

Zakuro and Bakura had already left to get their costumes. The triplets ran off into a room to think up of their plan. Lunar and Solar asked

"What about us..." Solar sighed, Lunar tapped his shoulder, making him turn round and she whispered in his ear, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Well?" Lunar asked

"Sure! Better than nothing!" Solar replied, they ran off into their room, nearly crashing into Cait on the way.

"WHOA! Careful!" Caitlyn sighed and sat down. "Kids!" Caitlyn shook her head, "This is gonna be a long day,"

"It would appear so," replied a voice, Cait jumped and looked round

"ANTAURI!" Caitlyn yelled "YA NEED TO STOP DOING THAT TA ME!"

"I apologise Caitlyn." Antauri said, Caitlyn held up her hand

"S'ok," she sighed and sat back down.

"Aren't you going to do something for Halloween?" Antauri asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno, might makes cakes and biscuits (that's cookies to Americans!) or just sort out some decorations," Caitlyn replied, Antauri looked at her closely

"Something wrong?" he asked, Cait jumped slightly at the question

"What! No course not!" Caitlyn said in an unusually high voice. Antauri chuckled softly

"Caitlyn, I can see something is bugging you...what is it?" he asked, smiling slightly. She was about to reply when suddenly a bucket of really big REAL spiders was tipped on her head, she blinked then screamed like no tomorrow, she ran around the room, dodging the spiders and trying to get the spiders off her, Antauri used his Telekinesis and had the spiders put outside, Cait panted hard and growled

"ONYX!" She yelled, and Onyx appeared, he was wearing an evil grin and a black cape

"You bellowed?" he laughed

"That was NOT funny!" Caitlyn replied, growling dangerously low, her tail flicked in annoyance

"It was to me," he replied, Caitlyn growled, the only think stopping her from decking him...was the fact that something just crawled up her leg, she paled an looks down, she saw a very large spider. She panting slightly and screamed and ran away from it, the sound of laughter came from Jet,

"JET!" Caitlyn yelled, Jet was laughing, she was also wearing a black cape and stood next to Onyx, Caitlyn looked VERY hurt indeed.

"Yes?" Jet asked, Cait didn't even bother, tha walked out the room and slammed any doors she could.

"What's her problem?" Onyx asked, Jet shrugged and Antauri sighed.

Cait was sitting in her room, curled up in a ball, her tail wrapped tightly around her, her wolf ears were flat against her head and her wings were close to her back. She was near tears

"I hate Halloween...Onyx and Jet always pick on me!" Caitlyn sniffed, she looked at pictures on the wall, most of them from other Halloweens, one was when she was covered in pie, again near tears with Jet and Onyx laughing at her, another was with her face covered in ink, next to that was her cloths burnt and her hair also burnt, she was crying in that one, others included locking her in a dark cupboard, chasing her around the place with meat but the worse one was when they chucked her into the middle of the Atlantic. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Go away," Caitlyn replied, pulling the pillow over her head. Someone came in anyway and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Caitlyn...what is wrong?" asked the deep voice, she looked round and saw the concerned face of Antauri with Gibson and Nova beside him.

"I-I-It's nothing," Caitlyn replied, Nova's eyes fell on the hallo pictures, she gasped slightly

"What the?" Nova gasped, she walked over and took one of the pictures off the wall, she turned to Cait. "When were these taken?"

"That is every Halloween I have had ever since I created Onyx and Jet," Caitlyn replied,

"Why would they do that to you?" Gibson asked

"Because they find it fun to do that to me!" Caitlyn replied, crying slightly, Antauri growled slightly.

"So that is why you don't like Halloween," Antauri said, looking at the other pictures, Caitlyn nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Cait, I'm sure we can sort them out!" Nova replied

"They are unbeatable when it comes to hallo!" Caitlyn cried,

"No one is unbeatable," Antauri told her, after a few more minutes of talking, they left and Lunar and Solar walked in, Lunar was wearing a sorceresses cape, cloths and and a spell book. Solar was a sorcerer. He looked exactly like Lunar.

"Are you ok?" Lunar asked, Cait didn't reply.

"Caitlyn?" Solar asked, after minutes of trying to get her to talk, the left and saw three people under sheets with holes cut out.

"Tyr? Seamus? Dylan?" Lunar asked,

"How did ya know it was us!" Dylan asked,

"Um...kinda obvious," Solar replied, they sighed sadly

"But it's good!" Lunar told them, trying to be positive

"Thanks," they replied and walked off, Lunar walked off and saw Zaki and Bakura, Zaki was a devil (like she needed to dress up to show it!) and Baki was an angel (awww!)

"Hey! Ya seen Mal?" Zaki asked

"Right here," replied two voices, they turned and saw Mal and Eclipse, both were black but with Malachite's green on their stripes, his 8-pointed star, his dark blue eyes and his grin. Sol, Lun, Zaki and Baki sweat dropped,

"Um...who's who?" Baki asked

"Well, that's Mal, that's Clips," they said in unison, pointing to each other, they sweat dropped more

"Oh boy!" the four kids sighed. Mal and Eclipse laughed, again in perfect unison and ya couldn't tell the difference...cause they sounded the same too.

"We better be going!" they said and walked off in perfect stride and pace. In the main room the team saw them walk in, and sweat dropped

"Oh no," Sprx sighed,

"Ok! Who's who!" Antauri asked, slightly sternly. They did the same thing as they did to the others and they sweat dropped further. Caitlyn walked in then, still looking upset, she sat down and sighed, the the chair spun and sent her flying to the ground

"WTF!" Caitlyn screamed angrily, she saw Onyx and Jet laughing again and growled, she walked off and came back, she hit them both over the head with a frying pan and knocked them out, she then got periment pink paint and poured it over them and threw the can at Onyx, it hit him an bounced off and hit Jet, she snorted and and walked back to her seat. Everyone in the room was like O.O (hehehe!)

"C-C-Cait?" Nova asked, Caitlyn looked over

"What?" she asked

"Are you ok?" she asked her

"Yeah, why?" Caitlyn told her, Nova shook her head and sat down. When Onyx and Jet did wake up, they were laughed at and they growled and stormed off. Caitlyn soon cheered up and made some cakes and biscuits, then she was hugged from behind, she spun and blushed when it was Ryou.

"Ryou!" she said, she hugged him close.

"You ok?" he asked, she nodded, Ichigo and Otogi walked in also, Eclipse saw Otogi and blushed slightly, she looked away and then after she recovered, no one seemed to have noticed her. Caitlyn laughed and kissed Ryou deeply, he blushed.

* * *

Me: There! That is my Hallo special! 

Onyx and Jet: yeah! Hope ya liked it!

Malachite and Eclipse: Hope ya didn't mind if she borrowed ya characters!

Solar and Lunar: (nod) yeah!

Titanic, Britannic, Olympic: R&R guys!

Twilight and Midnight: unless ya want Onyx and Jet in a bad mood to come visit ya!

Amber, Amethyst, Citrine, Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire: and that is NOT a good idea!

Bloodstone, Nightstream, Shadow, Dark Jet: and most important of all...

All: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
